In various types of runtime environments, various types of data associated with usage (e.g., data traffic), environmental conditions (e.g., temperature), or other types of data may be collected via sensors or other types of devices and analyzed. This data is oftentimes analyzed in real time or as the data stream is being generated/communicated.